Superfruit: Unveröffentlichte Szenen
by Himbeere94
Summary: Die Geschichten beschreiben unveröffentlichte Szenen die während, vor und nach dem Dreh einer neuen Superfruit - Folge geschehen. Es wird kitschig, romantisch und auch ein bisschen wild zwischen den beiden, alles mit Höhen und Tiefen versehen. Dies sind Übersetzungen aus dem Englischen. Ab Kapitel 12 werden es meine eignen Geschichten sein. Die Original-Autorin ist "dealepage"
1. An Intro To Superfruit

Wer die amerikanische acapella-Gruppe "Pentatonix" kennt, wird das Duo "Superfruit" sicherlich auch kennen. Die zwei süßetsten Personen aus der Band in einem Vlog names "Superfruit" vereint und wie sie sich selbst nennen: "Scömíche"! Auf der Suche nach Fanffictions bin ich nur auf englische gestoßen und das finde ich ziemlich schade. Eine Geschichte hat mich allerdings so in den Bann gerissen, dass ich sie hier für euch übersetze und die Idee der Verfasserin weiterführen werde, da sie schon nach wenigen Kapiteln mit dem Schreiben aufgehört hat. hier könnt ihr die Original sprachigen Stories lesen.:

s/10219895/1/Superfruit-Deleted-Scenes

Ich wünsche euch beim Lesen viel Spaß und hoffe ihr hinterlasst Reviews und wenn es auch gefällt könnt ihr mir auch gern folgen :)

_Superfruit: Unveröffentlichte Szenen _

**Kapitel 1: An intro to Superfruit/ Eine Einleitung zu Superfruit**

"Wir sollten uns einen Kameramann einstellen", sagte Scott, als er mit dem Stativ kämpfte. Er drehte an dem zweiten Knopf und schaffte es endlich das Stativ aufzustellen. Scott lehnte sich siegessicher auf der Couch zurück und sah Mitchs freudiges Lächeln.

"Was ist?", fragte Scott. Er war sich sicher, dass es mit einem Kameramann sehr viel einfacher wäre.

"Nein, es ist nur...es ist nichts.", erwiderte Mitch mit einem Lächeln, schüttelte den Kopf und bereitete sich selbst für den Start ihrer ersten Folge vor.

"Netter Versuch, aber sag schon. Oh Gott, habe ich die Kamera falsch aufgestellt? Habe ich tatsächlich, oder etwa nicht?! Oh...ist dein Kaffee kalt? Ich kann dir noch einen Neuen machen, das ist nicht das Problem! Du willst keinen Video Blog mehr mit mir machen, oder? Verdammt, ich wusste, dass das eine schlechte Idee war-" sprach Scott schnell und flippte aus.

Mitch legte seine Hand auf Scotts Oberschenkel, drehte sich zu ihm um und streichelte mit seiner anderen Hand sanfte kreise zur Beruhigung über seinen Arm.

"Nein, nein, beruhige dich, Scott. Es ist alles okay, ich finde nur...ich finde es nur ziemlich süß, wenn du in Sorge bist, das ist alles. Du wirst großartig sein. Vertrau mir. Das bist du immer."

Mitch wich etwas von Scott zurück, als er plötzlich realisierte wie nahe er dem Blonden war. Er lächelte beruhigend in der Hoffnung, er habe ihn nicht völlig verstört.

Scott seufzte erleichtert und murmelte:" eins, zwei, drei", zu sich selbst. Mitch war verwirrt bis- "EINS, ZWEI, DREI, HEYYY!"

Scott präsentierte vor der Kamera eine schwungvolle und überhaupt nicht eingeschüchterte Persönlichkeit, währenddessen Mitch nur schnell versuchte den nächsten Gedanken Scotts zu folgen. Er lächelte und zog alles durch, weil er ein Entertainer war, obwohl ihm der Kopf ganz woanders stand. Er machte sich Sorgen darüber, ob die Zuschauer ihn mögen würden, ob er lustig genug sein würde oder ob er zu schwul für sein das Publikum sein würde. (Mitch und Scott hatten eine ausgiebige Unterhaltung darüber. "Sei einfach eine großartige Queen, wie immer", scherzte Scott.) Doch alle Sorgen verschwanden, als Scott darüber sprach, dass die Zwei "beste Freunde" waren. Mitch knurrte innerlich über diese Wortwahl. Sicherlich ist es wahr. Sie waren so lange sie zurückdenken konnten immer beste Freunde gewesen, aber Mitch konnte nicht leugnen, dass er mehr in Scott sah als einen besten Freund. "Es sind 11 verdammte Jahre und du hast keinen Schritt gewagt!" dachte er bei sich, aber jetzt versuchte er sich zusammenzureißen.

Scott riss einen Witz vor der Kamera und präsentierte den Zuschauern ein Buch über Beyonce, welches sein ganzer Stolz war. Mitch lachte unbeschwert und Scott drehte sich, um Mitch sehen zu können. Ein verlegenes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. "Wow, er ist hinreißend!", dachte Scott bei sich, doch er verlor diesen Gedanken, als er das schwere Buch ablegte.

Mitch scherzte vor der Kamera über etwas und Scott schimpfte sich für den Gedanken den er kurz, aber lauthals in seinem Kopf hörte, innerlich selbst aus. "Wir sind jetzt 11 Jahre lang befreundet", erinnerte er sich selbst, "mach das nicht kaputt". Scott war für eine Minute lang von seinen eigenen Gedanken abgelenkt. Er stellte sich vor, was für eine Beziehung er und Mitch führen würden. "Wir wären wahrscheinlich das süßeste Pärchen seit Beyonce und Jay-Z!", dachte er freudestrahlend.

"Okay, ernsthaft? Scott? Hallo, Scott, was ist los mit dir?", rief Mitch und schlug leicht Scotts Schulter. Scott schüttelte sich selbst aus seiner Benommenheit und wandte sich zu Mitch.

"Ähm , ja? Was ist los?", sagte er in der Hoffnung, dass Mitch nicht sehen würde, wie rot er geworden war.

"Du lächelst gerade seit ungefähr einer Minute dümmlich ins Leere", Mitch hob fragend seine Augenbrauen, "stimmt etwas nicht?"

Scott verzog seine Lippen zu einem gespielten Lächeln und sagte: "Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin einfach...etwas müde"

Mitch nickte: "Müde?"

"Ja,müde. Das ist alles.", grinste Scott und drehte sich wieder zur Kamera um den gemeinsam geplanten Abspann ihrer ersten Superfruit-Folge zu drehen.

"Wir schneiden diesen Teil einfach raus", murmelte Mitch.

Scott hatte nicht realisiert, dass Mitchs Hand in den letzten paar Minuten die ganze Zeit auf seinem Oberschenkel gelegen hatte, aber als Mitch sie anhob um das einstudierte "Goodbye" zu singen, fehlte ihm die Wärme. Sobald Scott die Kamera ausgeschalten hatte, lächelten sie sich für eine Weile verlegen an, bis er die Stille brach und fragte:"Habe ich zu schnell gesprochen?"

Mitch lachte überrascht:"Soll das etwa ein Witz sein?"

Scott zuckte zusammen.

"Ich habe zu schnell gesprochen oder? Ich hab wahrscheinlich gestottert, und genuschelt oder mich versprochen! Oh Gott, wir müssen die ganze Sache nochmal filmen, niemand wird mich in dem Video verstehen können, Mitch! Es tut mir so leid, ich habe mir wirklich Mühe gegeben, es ist nur so, dass-" Mitch umarmte den Blonden fest um ihn dazu zu bringen den Mund zu halten. Oder einfach nur, weil er es liebte ihn zu umarmen, oder vielleicht auch aus beiden Gründen .

"Du warst großartig.", redete Mitch sanft auf Scott ein und strich ihm sanft über seinen Rücken.

Scott ließ einen erleichterten Seufzer ertönen und schaltete den Fernseher ein.

"Wie kommt es, dass du es in weniger als 10 Sekunden schaffst, den wahrscheinlich unausgeglichensten Menschen zu beruhigen?", fragte er dankbar und kuschelte sich an Mitchs Seite auf der Couch. Zur selben Zeit realisierte Scott, was er gerade tat und wich langsam aber sicher von Mitch weg.

"Oh, Mitch, entschuldige, es tut mir leid. Das war unbeabsichtigt, wirklich, ich-", Mitch hielt ihn davon ab von ihm wegzurutschen, indem er Scott an der Taille packte und ihn noch näher an sich heranzog, als sie kurz zuvor verharrt hatten. "Es ist in Odnung", flüsterte Mitch, "Ich habe dich gern bei mir."


	2. Roar vs Applause

_Kapitel 2: Roar vs. Applause_

Scott war schon immer künstlerisch gewesen. Nicht nur musikalisch sondern auch bildlich. Mitch wusste das. Natürlich hatte er, seitdem er Scott kennengelernte hatte, immer wieder die Möglichkeit, Neues von ihm zu erfahren.

-Flashback-

Als Scott vorschlug, sie könnten das passende Make Up zum Song "Applause" von Lady Gaga tragen und es in ihrer zweiten Folge von Superfruit singen, stimmte Mitch ohne zu zögern zu.

"Oh mein Gott, ja! Das ist eine super Idee!", rief Mitch, "Ähm, aber es gibt da vielleicht ein kleines Problem...",zögert er, "Ich bin eine Niete im Zeichnen und dem ganzen Kram..."

Scott musste lachen. "Das ist schon okay, du weißt, dass das mein Ding ist. Ich werde dein Make Up zuerst machen und danach mache ich meins, okay?",lächelte er.

"Alles klar, klingt gut. Danke Scott", sagte Mitch und schaute Scott in die Augen. "Waren sie wirklich schon immer so blau?" dachte er.

Mitch saß auf einer Theke im Badezimmer, Scott zwischen seinen Beinen mit weißer Gesichtsmalfarbe in der Hand. Scott nahm etwas weiße Farbe auf seinen Daumen und fing vorsichtig an Mitchs Schläfen zu bemalen.

"Okay, halt still...", murmelte Scott. Sein Blick fest auf Mitchs Schläfen fixiert.

"Uh-huh", murmelte Mitch zurück ohne sich zu bewegen. Er starrte in Scotts Augen. Beide waren für einen Moment lang still, Mitchs Blick immer noch fest auf die blauen Augen von Scott fixiert, welcher Mitchs Blickkontakt gar nicht bemerkte.

Als Scott seinen Blick zu dem kleinen Farbtöpfchen in seiner anderen Hand schweifen ließ, bemerkte er Mitchs verträumten Blick auf ihm haften und fragte grinsend:"Was ist?"

Mitch konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sein Blick wanderte schnell von Scotts Augen und blieb an seinen Lippen hängen. Er griff nach Scotts Nacken und zog ihn zu sich für einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Scott war so überrumpelt von Mitchs Attentat und seinen eignen Gefühlen, dass er für einen kleinen Moment einfach nur still da stand, doch als er realisierte, was gerade geschehen war zwinkerte er ungläubig die Augen und schloss sie dann, um den Kuss zu genießen.

Minuten vergingen und der Kuss war jetzt weich und langsam. Mitch brach überwältigt ab, um Luft zu holen und starrte Scott wieder tief in die Augen.

"Ich bin verliebt...", dachte Mitch bei sich selbst, "Ich, Mitch Grassi, bin verliebt in meinen besten Freund, Scott Hoying.", er lächelte innerlich: "und diesen habe ich gerade geküsst!"

Mitch realisierte erst jetzt, was er gerade angerichtet hatte, und ließ Scott unverzüglich los.

Mitchs Augen waren weit geöffnet und der Schock stand ihm in seinem bleichen Gesicht geschrieben. Er stotterte und künstelte ein Husten. "Ich bin so ein Idiot!", dachte er von sich selbst

"Ähm...bist du fertig mit meinem Make Up?", grunzte Mitch leicht beschämt.

"Noch nicht ganz.", erwiderte Scott mit einem merkwürdigen Unterton, den Mitch nicht deuten konnte.

Als Scott mit Mitchs Make Up fertig war, sprang Mitch schnell von der Theke, damit Scott sein eigenes Make Up machen konnte. Mitch taumelte noch immer leicht Benommen durch das Wohnzimmer und stieß dabei fast die Kamera um. Zweimal. Sein Kopf war voll mit Gedanken. "Mochte er den Kuss oder hasste er ihn? Warum um Himmelswillen hab ich ihn überhaupt geküsst?, Hasst er mich jetzt?, Was bedeutet das jetzt für unsere Freundschaft?, Werden wir darüber reden?", dachte er. Sein Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als er hörte, dass Scott die Badezimmertür hinter sich zu zog und gleich das Wohnzimmer betreten würde.

Sie setzten sich beide auf die Couch, schalteten die Kamera an, Scott murmelte:"EINS, ZWEI, DREI", und beide taten so als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Sie waren wieder ganz normal.

Aber waren sie das wirklich?


	3. Pet Peeves (ft Todrick Hall)

Kapitel 3: Pet Peeves/ Hauptärgernisse (ft. Todrick Hall) - Part 1

Scott und Mitch sammelten Ideen für ihre nächste Folge von Superfruit, was eigentlich schon einige Tage fällig gewesen wäre. Man muss dazu sagen: beide waren wirklich gestresst! Beide hatten für sich selbst entschieden, dass es wohl besser wäre nicht über den Kuss zu sprechen und so lag dieses kleine Problem noch immer schwer in der Luft.

"Ich weiß nicht, sollten wir das ganze vielleicht etwas aufpeppen? Unsere Zuschauer verlangen vermutlich eine Steigerung.", schlug Mitch vor, nachdem sie ungefähr eine Stunde hin und her überlegten.

"Ja, das klingt gut, aber...wie stellen wir das an?" erwiderte Scott völlig erschöpft. Es war bereits 00:30 Uhr.

"Hmm, vielleicht könnten wir einen Gast einladen? Jemanden von dem wir wissen, dass er es schafft die Stimmung zu lockern und das Publikum zum Lachen bringt? Oh! Und jemandender Musikalisch ist", kläffte er schon fast zu enthusiastisch für die Uhrzeit.

"Wie? Jemanden wie Kirsty?", gähnte Scott.

"Nein, jemanden den sie vielleicht noch nicht mit uns zusammen kennen." - Mitch lehnte Scotts Vorschlag ab.

Scott wollte protestieren, aber er hielt den Mund, wohlwissend, dass die meisten Fans von Superfruit in erster Linie Pentatonix-Fans waren. Er zuckte die Achseln und dachte scharf nach: "Wer ist musikalisch und mit mir befreundet?" Er musste augenblicklich an Todrick denken. "Er wäre perfekt! Er ist schon bekannt, sowas von musikalisch und wir sind schon sehr lange gute Freunde." Scott war begeistert von dem Gedanken. Mitch hat Todrick schon einmal kennengelernt, aber er kennt ihn nicht wirklich. Er war überglücklich Todrick Mitch vorstellen zu können und Mitch zu zeigen, dass auch er selbst gemocht wurde. Er war nicht wütend auf Mitch oder unsicher ihm gegenüber, es war nur so, dass Mitch von jedem so sehr gemocht wurde. Er war, so sah es Scott, allgemein angesehener als er selbst. Scott war nicht eifersüchtig auf Mitch (Oh doch, das war er!), aber Todrick ist ein toller Kerl und er war Scotts Freund, nicht Mitchs und das fand Scott so verlockend, dass er in sich hinein grinste.

"Ich hab ihn!", schrie Scott auf einmal, "Ich meine...ich hab es...die Idee für den Gast!", korrigierte er sich selbst.

"Was zum...", flüsterte Mitch etwas erschrocken und versuchte Scott zu beruhigen.

"Todrick! Todrick Hall! Erinnerst du dich an ihn? Du hast ihn ein Paar mal getroffen, wir sind ja so gut befreundet!", sagte Scott voller Begeisterung und sein Gesicht strahlte.

"Ah, ja. Ich erinnere mich." sagte Mitch sehr argwöhnisch.

"Und?", sagte Scott und wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort.

"Klar, es ist eine großartige Idee, ich werde ihn morgen mal anrufen und fragen ob er Lust hat.", sagte Mitch endgültig und stand auf, um sich bettfertig zu machen. Scott hielt ihn an seinem Arm fest um ihn zu stoppen.

"Er ist mein Freund, ich kann ihn selbst anrufen. Ist schon okay Mitchie", sagte Scott lachend.

Nein, ist schon gut, ich mach das gern.", sagte Mitch unschuldig und brachte Scott somit fast zum Schmelzen.

"Oh Gott er ist so perfekt!",dachte Scott abermals über Mitch und sagte geistesabwesend zu ihm:"Gut, na dann..."

Mitch nickte und ging hinüber zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Scott sah ihm hinterher und lächelte verträumt. Sobald Mitch aus seiner Sichtweite war, schnappte er ein wenig über. Er schlug seine flache Hand gegen seine Stirn und dachte von sich selbst:"Dummkopf! Du hättest es nicht zulassen dürfen, dass er die Chance bekommt Todrick mit seinem perfekten Gesicht den Kopf zu verdrehen! Ich bin so ein Dummkopf! Dummkopf! Dummkopf!

Scott wusste nicht, warum ihm die Freundschaft mit Todrick so wichtig war. Vielleicht war es auch gar nicht seine Beziehung zu Todrick, sondern zu Mitch. Er war verwirrt und fragte sich warum Mitch ihn so in seinen Bann zog. Er war verwirrt darüber, wieso er Mitch auf einmal in den Schutz nehmen wollte und sich jetzt noch über den Kuss Gedanken zu machen, brachte ihn völlig durcheinander. Scott lächelte, als er sich den Kuss zwischen Mitch und ihm noch einmal bildlich vorstellte. Er war perfekt, aber endete leider viel zu schnell.

Scott hoffte, dass Mitch irgendetwas tun würde, ihn nach einem Date fragen würde, ihn sogar fragen würde, ob er sein fester Freund werden wolle oder ob er ihn noch einen Kuss schenken würde, irgendetwas, aber nichts passierte. Vielleicht wartete Mitch ebenfalls darauf, dass Scott etwas unternehmen würde. Scott vermutete, dass es so ist, doch er hatte Zweifel, weil Mitch so tat, als ob nichts geschehen wäre.

Scott seufzte: "Es ist jetzt eh zu spät." Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Mitch durch seine Schlafzimmertür gestürmt kam.

"Okay, also ich hatte wirklich von dir erwartet, dass du mir in mein Schlafzimmer folgst und mit mir kuschelst!",sagte Mitch eingeschnappt und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust wie ein Kleinkind.

"Ach ja? Und warum das bitte?", erwiderte Scott lässig und kicherte, obwohl sein Herz raste.

"Ähm, vielleicht, weil ich in der letzten Nacht einen Albtraum hatte und du mich definitiv gehört hast, wie ich im Schlaf gewinselt habe. Und du bist nicht einmal zu mir gekommen um das zu tun, was die Darsteller in diesen süßen Filmen immer tun, wo der Typ seine Frau wachschüttelt und dann in den Arm nimmt, damit sie nie wieder Albträume hat. Du wusstest, dass ich einen schlimmen Traum hatte, aber du hast mich nicht beschützt!", erwiderte Mitch mit einer gespielten Aufregung.

"Also im Grunde genommen wolltest du mir sagen, dass du Angst davor hast einen neuen Albtraum zu bekommen?", fasste Scott zusammen.

"...Jaa...",grummelte Mitch leise.

Scott stand grinsend von seinem Bett auf. Er schlang seine Arme um Mitchs Taille, als er ihm näher kam, um Scott zu Mitchs Bett zu führen. Mitch krabbelte in sein Bett zurück und wartete darauf, dass Scott ihm folgte und sich zu ihm legte. Scott kroch zu ihm unter die Decke und öffnete für Mitch seine Arme, damit er sich an seine Brust kuscheln konnte, bis sie schlussendlich müde und warm aneinander liegend, die Nähe des anderen genossen.

Scott wunderte sich, warum die beiden noch nicht miteinander ausgehen. Mitch war schnell eingeschlafen, doch Scott lag wach und dachte daran, wie gut sie zusammenpassen würden. Das tat er in den letzten Tagen sehr oft, besonders nach dem Kuss. Er hoffte so sehr, dass Mitch genau so über ihn dachte, wobei er das wahrscheinlich nicht tat. Feste Beziehungen waren noch nie Mitchs Ding gewesen. Seit Travis und Mitch miteinander schlussgemacht haben, flirtete Mitch nur noch mit anderen Männern und hatte gelegentlich ein One-Night-Stand. Diese Tatsache brach Scott jedes Mal aufs Neue das Herz. Schlussendlich schlief Scott ein, mit den Gedanken über Mitch und die Liebe.

Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
